My life, my sacrifice
by Aiko e Atsuko
Summary: CAP 5 ON! xD Aiko e Atsuko são duas garotas que se encontram devido a um passado cruel... Obrigadas a esconder a sua identidade vao viver aventuras que nunca ninguem poderia imaginar... [sumario horrivel u.u'] mandem reviews e façam as autoras felizes n.n
1. my new life

**Duas vozes:** Olá!

**Voz1:** Eu sou Aiko...

**Voz2:** E eu Atsuko, pela primeira vez vamos trabalhar juntas em uma fic que esperamos que gostem.

**Aiko:** E esperamos muitas reviews ok.

**As duas juntas:** obrigada galera e que comece a fic...

* * *

**Capítulo I – "My new life"**

_When you have the chance to start a new life… _

_Do you catch it?_

Era uma tarde fria, chuvosa e um tanto melancólica, principalmente para a criança de cabelos azuis-escuros longos e ondulados até metade das costas, olhos azuis-claros, pele muito clara, possuía um olhar triste, sombrio, não era a toa, estava em um cemitério em um velório e de quem? De seus próprios pais, pessoas a olhavam com pena e dó daquela pequena garota que deixava várias lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

Sem ninguém perceber um homem de cabelos bem negros meio compridos e rebeldes, olhos negros com um brilho sinistro e com uma cicatriz no esquerdo, pele clara mas meio a puxar para morena, alto, sorriso cínico se aproxima da pequena garotinha triste. Ele se abaixa até a altura dela, a menina apenas o olha, sem nenhum brilho em seus olhos, molhada por causa da chuva que insistia a cair e se misturava com suas lagrimas em sua bela face inocente.

**Homem:** Olá, qual seu nome criança?

**Menina:** Atsuko – fala num sussurro e sua voz soava triste.

**Homem:** Bem... Eu sou Carlos prazer em conhecê-la... – e olha pros túmulos – eram seus pais?

**Atsuko:** eram.

**Carlos:** Hmmm... vamos, venha comigo, cuidarei de você e serei seu novo pai.

**Atsuko apenas o olha:** Promete?

**Carlos:** Prometo. Venha comigo Atsuko – se levanta e segura a mão dela – Te protegerei e amarei.

Atsuko o olha e o segue... Podíamos ver nos túmulos... "Peter Wolf e Allenya Tenshi queridos e amados, pai e mãe, irmãos e amigos!"

Passado dois meses, todos os jornais e noticiários tinham como primeira noticia o sequestro de Atsuko Tenshi, uma menina órfã que perdera os pais à dois meses e que desaparecera misteriosamente no velório dos mesmos.

_Jornal "The Times" – 1ª página:_

"Sequestro de menina choca o país" 

"_Atsuko Tenshi, uma menina de 5 anos cujos pais morreram num assassinato ainda sob investigação, desapareceu no velório dos seus pais e a polícia ainda não tem pistas. (...) Diz-se que o sequestro da menina pode estar ligado à enorme herança deixada pelos seus pais, possuidores de empresas importantes e descendentes de famílias poderosas, mas o certo é que a herança ainda não foi reclamada. Suspeitas confirmam que provavelmente a menina tinha sido levada por um homem, cujo rosto não pode ser identificado, mas alguns suspeitos o viram com a menina. Os polícias pensam que tenha sido assassinada, tal como aconteceu com os seus pais, mas os motivos ainda são desconhecidos pela polícia. Até agora, ainda não foi encontrado o sequestrador por isso, solicitamos que tenham muito cuidado com os vossos filhos, se forem menores de 18 anos, pois há o risco de este sequestrador voltar a atacar. Solicitamos também que se souberem algo sobre este caso ou tiverem visto essa menina, por favor, dirijam-se até às autoridades." (Mostram uma foto de Atsuko juntamente com os seus pais, abaixo do texto)_

Numa mansão um pouco distante...

Uma linda mulher lia o jornal, tinha cabelos castanhos-claros cacheados, olhos azuis céu.

**Mulher:** Pobre criança! – Diz lendo o jornal.

**Menina:** Mamãe eu vou brincar ali no pátio ta... – diz uma fina voz de uma criança pequena tinha cabelos cacheados castanhos-claros e iam até o meio das costas olhos castanhos-escuros quase negros e penetrantes.

**Mulher:** Esta bem querida, mas cuidado qualquer coisa chama a mamãe esta bem – diz sorrindo e numa voz gentil.

A criança apenas havia respondido um "tá" e sai.

Ela brinca alegremente no pátio até que um homem cuidadosamente se aproxima dela...

**Homem:** olá menininha!

**Menina: **Olá moço!

**Homem:** Qual o seu nome?

**Menina: **Me chamo Aiko e o senhor moço?

**Homem:** Carlos... quer um sorvete?

**Aiko:** Sim, mas tenho que pedir pra minha mãe.

**Carlos:** eu já falei com ela e ela deixou.

**Aiko:** Jura?

**Carlos:** Sim... venha comigo – se levanta e pega a mão de Aiko, a menina apenas o segue e ambos somem.

Um mês depois, voltou o alvoroço aos jornais e noticiários. Mais uma criança havia desaparecido e ninguém sabia nada dela. As pessoas já não achavam a cidade segura para as crianças e os pais ficavam ainda mais preocupados pensando no que poderia acontecer aos seus filhos em quanto estavam a trabalhar...

_Jornal "The Times" – 1ª página:_

"Novo Sequestro: filha de Yuri Hong desaparece" 

"_De novo, uma criança desapareceu em Londres, Inglaterra. Desta vez, a menina Aiko Hong Higurash de 5 anos, filha de Esperança Higurash e Yuri Hong, um grande empresário e dono das sucursais "Hong". Ambos alegam ter deixado a filha ir brincar para o pátio e quando foram ter com ela, tinha desaparecido. A polícia pensa que o caso da menina Atsuko possa estar ligado com este, pois ambas desapareceram sem deixar rastro, não houve nenhuma testemunha ocular e ainda não foi pedido resgate. Os pais de Aiko, desesperados e esperançosos, não acreditam que a filha possa estar morta e afirmam que darão uma grande recompensa a quem encontrar e a trouxer sã e salva. Apesar da polícia ter poucas esperanças, tal como no caso de Atsuko, admite que a criança pode ainda estar viva. 'As semelhanças entre os dois casos são arrepiantes pois ambas pertenciam a famílias importante e ainda não houve contactos com as famílias para pedir os resgates. No caso de Atsuko, a menina cujos pais foram assassinados, o interesse podia ser a herança mas mesmo após 3 meses do desaparecimento de Atsuko, ela ainda não foi reclamada, além de que ainda não foram encontrados parentes directos da menina" disse o comandante da Polícia de Londres. Por isso, caros leitores, se virem ou souberem algo sobre estas duas meninas, por favor, dirijam-se às autoridades. A ajuda de todos é necessária para salvar estas duas meninas." (Aparecem duas fotos em baixo, uma de Atsuko e outra de Aiko, ambas acompanhadas dos seus pais e sorrindo felizes)_

Passado 10 anos, numa mansão em Kyoto:

**Carlos:** meninas podiam chegar aqui, por favor? Quero falar convosco.

**Aiko:** sim pai, que deseja falar? – Aiko tinha agora 15 anos tal como Atsuko. Os seus cabelos castanhos que vão até o meio das costas e continuava com os seus olhos castanhos-escuros quase negros e penetrantes. Era magra, tinha mais ou menos 1,60 de altura e possuía curvas perfeitas. Vestia uma blusa de mangas curtas colada no corpo na altura do umbigo, era preta e tinha um desenho de uma caveira no meio, um colete preto por cima bem curtinho que ia um pouquinho abaixo dos seios e atrás tem um desenho de um gato branco, uma saia pregada preta que ia até o meio das coxas, um cinto preto com espinhos prateados, all star preto que vai um pouco acima dos joelhos, pulseiras prateadas no pulso direito e no esquerdo usava uma pulseira spike, e na cintura uma pochete preta com cruzes prateadas penduradas (é aonde guarda sua beyblade)

**Carlos:** Vamos finalmente mudar-nos pra Tokyo! A casa está pronta.

**Atsuko:** óptimo! Finalmente vamos sair deste inferno de cidade e inferno de colégio cheio de pattys e mauricinhos... – Atsuko continuava a mesma tirando o seu físico e a sua face que se tornara mais madura e perdera o ar infantil. Tinha cabelos azuis-escuros ondulados até à cintura, olhos azuis-claros com matrizes cinza, dando-lhes uma cor parecida com a do gelo, pele muito clara, é magra, alta e possuía lindas curvas, Ela era mesmo parecida com Aiko, apenas mudavam a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, pois tinham personalidades idênticas tornando-se assim inseparáveis e imbatíveis. Vestia uma mini-saia azul-escura pregada até metade da coxa, regata preta colada com uma cruz gótica azul estampada, botas estilo militar pretas, luvas sem dedos azuis-escuras, um casaco de couro preto comprido, chegando às canelas e uma corrente com uma cruz gótica de prata ao pescoço.

**Aiko:** apoiada mana! Já não suportava mais isso! Atsuko e eu não nos encaixávamos naquele lugar de gente fútil e mesquinha...

**Atsuko:** isso aí, Aiko!

**Carlos fica irritado:** quantas vezes terei que dizer que vocês não se chamam Atsuko e Aiko, mas sim, Meygan e Matsumi?!

**Matsu/Mey:** desculpe pai... (vou passar a colocar Matsu e Mey, que são os apelidos delas, para não confundir, ok?)

**Carlos:** não percebem o risco que correm? Pensem na vossa segurança! É por isso que vamos viajar pra Tokyo já amanhã. É tudo, podem se retirar e ir fazer as malas...

**Matsu/Mey:** ok!

Matsumi e Meygan vão a correr para o quarto para fazer as malas. Teriam que empacotar muita coisa e tinha que estar tudo pronto para o dia seguinte.

**Mey:** hey Aiko, estás feliz com a mudança?

**Matsu:** mais ou menos. Já não vamos poder bater mais naquela patty irritante da nossa sala... vou ter saudades disso...

**Mey:** bem, de certeza que para onde vamos vai haver mais... mas acho que tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isto...

**Matsu:** hmm... não sei mas o que irrita mesmo é esta coisa dos nomes... mesmo depois de 8 anos ainda não me consigo ver como Matsumi Adams... (sobrenome do Carlos)

**Mey:** nem eu como Meygan... mas vamos ter que disfarçar ou o pai vai ficar furioso connosco e para sarilhos, já bastam aqueles em que nos metemos...

**Matsu:** sim, tens razão...

Matsumi e Meygan despacharam-se e foram dormir pois teriam que se levantar cedo para fazerem a viajem até Tokyo.

No dia seguinte, em Tokyo:

Num dojo, já muito conhecido por todos, tudo estava calmo e sereno. As obras no terreno ao lado tinham acabado há uma semana e a partir daí já só se viam jardineiros a tratar do jardim. Tyson e os seus amigos respiravam de alívio pelo barulho infernal ter terminado. Tinham construído outro dojo, mas bem maior do que o do avô de Tyson, mas em tons de preto e branco e com grandes jardins repletos de árvores majestosas e arbustos e flores espalhados em canteiros que davam um ar bem bonito à casa. Era realmente fantástico o paraíso que aquela casa tinha ficado... só de pensar que tinha nascido de meses de barulheira infernal...

Dentro de dojo, Tyson e os amigos descansavam do treino, quando ouviram o som de um carro a parar em frente à casa seguido por uma carrinha de mudanças. Parecia que os donos da casa tinham finalmente chegado...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Aiko:** espero que tenham gostado!

**Atsuko:** andem reviews e digam o que acharam da fic!

**Aiko/Atsuko:** Ja ne! n.n


	2. New house, new friends

**Aiko: **Ai galera, estamos de volta xP

**Atsuko: **Vão ter que nos aturar por muito tempo xD

**Aiko:** Sem dúvida, mas antes de tudo.

**Atsuko:** Queremos agradecer às reviews recebidas.

**Aiko:** Ficamos muito felizes em recebê-las.

**Atsuko/Aiko:** Que comece o capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo II ****– "New house, new friends"**

'_Cause best friends are the siblings _

_that God forgot to gave us…_

Parecia que os novos vizinhos tinham chegado… Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, Kenny e Hil correram pra ir ver, enquanto Kai e Tala (sim, o Tala estava cá no Japão a passar uns tempos xD) iam lentamente atrás deles pensando no quanto bisbilhoteiros eles eram…

Lá fora, estava estacionado em frente à casa um jaguar preto, último modelo, e dele saiu um homem de cabelos pretos meio compridos e rebeldes e olhos negros com uma cicatriz no esquerdo que tinham um brilho sinistro no qual apenas Kai e Tala repararam…

**Carlos fingindo um sorriso amável:** Olá jovens! Vocês é que são os meus vizinhos? O meu nome é Carlos Adams.

Tala e Kai surpreenderam-se… pensavam já ter ouvido esse nome em algum lado mas não se lembravam onde.

**Tyson:** Olá, eu sou seu vizinho, Tyson Granger e estes são os meus amigos, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Kai e Tala – disse apontando para cada um enquanto os apresentava.

**Carlos fingindo surpresa:** quem diria, eu vou ser vizinho do campeão mundial de beyblade, Tyson Granger?

**Tyson todo convencido:** sim, sou eu! O campeão mundial 3 vezes consecutivas!

**Carlos:** as minhas filhas também adoram beyblade, espero que lhes concedas um combate, elas vão adorar!

**Tyson: **Claro por que não? Sabe, eu pegarei leve com elas – diz com um sorriso convencido.

**Carlos: **Bem, Meygan, Matsumi venham aqui. – E as duas saem do carro.

Todos ficam olhando as belas garotas que descem do carro, ambas com um sorriso no rosto (sim, são sorrisos falsos XD)...

**Tyson: **São suas filhas?

**Mey: **Sim somos filhas dele, eu sou Meygan... Mas podem me chamar de Mey.

**Matsu**: E eu sou Matsumi, mas podem me chamar de Matsu.

**Todos (menos Kai e Tala): **Olá...

**Tyson: **Sou Tyson Granger... tri-campeão internacional de beyblade – todos se achando na frente de duas belas garotas.

Matsu e Mey apenas se entreolham e decidem fazer um "joguinho"

**Matsu: **OH, mas será uma grande honra se você aceitasse uma beyblatalha contra mim e minha irmã...

**Tyson: **Mas claro que eu aceito, quando?

**Mey:** Agora.

**Daichi: **O que acham então uma beyblatalha em duplas eu e Tyson contra vocês duas.

**Matsu: **Feito... pegaremos leves com vocês

Mey dá um meio sorriso sarcástico assim como Matsu e cruza os braços, Tyson e Daichi se entre olham curiosos e sem entenderem nada.

Sem mais tardar, Matsu retira da sua pochete uma beyblade branca com detalhes prateados e coloca ela no lançador, tal como Mey que tirar de dentro do seu casaco uma beyblade preta com detalhes azuis-gelo e coloca no lançador. Vendo isso, Tyson e Daichi também de preparam.

**Tyson:** bem, onde quer que seja a luta?

**Matsu:** por mim podia ser mesmo aqui no meio da rua, mas vamos para nossa casa. Temos lá uma sala de treino excelente.

**Todos (menos Kai e Tala):** ok!

Eles dirigem-se até ao interior da casa e vão até uma sala ampla (tipo as de treino de artes marciais) e vão até uma enorme cuia que havia no centro.

**Kenny:** bem, eu vou ser árbitro. Prontos?

**Matsu/ Mey/ Tyson/ Daichi:** prontos?

**Kenny: **3, 2, 1! Let it rip!

As beyblade são lançadas com força, começando a lançar faíscas nos choques. Matsumi estava lutando contra Tyson e Meygan contra Daichi. Passado alguns segundos do início da batalha, Tyson e Daichi já estavam tendo dificuldades a acompanhar o ritmo dos ataques de seus adversários, por isso decidiram chamar suas feras-bit.

**Mey:** o quê? Já chamando vossas feras? Que fracos, esperava mais…

**Matsu:** é mesmo… vamos acabar com isto agora! REZNARD! – Sai da beyblade uma enorme Fénix como a Dranzer mas esta é branca e prateada. Mostrava-se poderosa e majestosa, além de imensamente bonita.

**Mey:** SHADOW! – A fera-bit de Mey sai mostrado ser um enorme lobo negro de olhos azuis muito claros como gelo e intimidadores, ligaduras brancas nas patas, chifre longo prateado e com uma corrente cheia de cruzes ao pescoço. A sua imagem espalhava terror e medo a quem olhar directamente nos seus olhos.

Tyson e Daichi olhavam as feras-bit aterrados, tal como todos os seus colegas. Kenny, assustado, via os gráficos sobre o poder das feras-bit das garotas e mostrava aos seus colegas que ficavam igualmente assustados. Quem diria que umas garotas como elas teriam tanto poder e força…

**Matsu em tom de gozo: **o que foi? Estão com medinho???

**Mey:** vamos acabar com eles que isto já mete nojo…

**Matsu:** ok! Reznard, "Star of Fire"!!! – A fera-bit abre as suas asas e delas saem várias estrelas de fogo que atingem sem piedade a beyblade e Draggon, que não se consegue defender pois as estrelas são lançadas com tal força que é impossível pará-las.

**Mey:** Shadow! Ataque "Thunder Apocalypse"!!! – O chifre de Shadow começa a brilhar até ser quase impossível olhar directamente para ele e, em seguida, lança um poderoso raio que vai em direcção à beyblade de Daichi e embate nela com toda a sua força.

As beyblades de Tyson e Daichi saem a voar da cuia e aterram no chão meio despedaçadas e a deitar fumo. As caras de Tyson e Daichi quando viram as suas beyblades saírem da cuia eram dignas de um Óscar!

**Tyson:** isto…isto é… impossível!

**Daichi:** Eu fui derrotado… por umas garotas?!

**Matsu:** não foram umas garotas quais queres… foram as melhores jogadoras de beyblade!

**Mey:** sinceramente, nem sei como vocês venceram os campeonatos mundiais…

Carlos, que tinha observado tudo, estava orgulhoso das suas "filhas"… realmente, elas tinham sido uma boa escolha. Voltaire ficaria muito feliz de ver este combate, e ele iria enviar o vídeo para ele… (ele esteve a filmar com a câmara do telemóvel).

**Carlos:** meninas, fizeram um excelente trabalho! Como estou orgulhoso de vocês…

**Matsu/ Mey:** obrigado pai!

**Carlos dirigindo-se aos outros garotos:** não fiquem deprimidos rapazes… elas já jogam beyblade desde que começaram a andar decentemente…

**Tyson meio irritado:** nós não estamos deprimidos! Mas vamos querer uma revanche!!!

**Matsu: **Se quer perder novamente…

**Tyson: **Não vou perder...

**Matsu: **Vai sim.

**Tyson: **Não vou!

**Matsu: **Vai!

**Mey: **PAREM!

E ambos param...

**Mey:** Obrigada!

Matsumi cruza os braços, Tyson estava assustado.

**Ray: **Vieram de onde?

**Mey: **Bem da China.

**Ray: **Eu também sou de lá.

**Carlos: **Interessante.

**Kai: **Eu o já o vi em algum lugar – diz pra Tala.

**Tala: **Também estou com essa sensação.

**Carlos da uma olhada em Tala e Kai e pensa: **"Eu já os vi em algum lugar… agora sim me lembrei, ele é o neto de Voltarie, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, e o outro é um de seus beylutadores Tala Yuriy Ivanov! Mas que diabos eles fazem aqui? Se descobrirem terei problemas. Aja com naturalmente Carlos..." Bem crianças gostariam de um lanche?

**Tyson e Daichi ****após ouvirem a palavra lanche ficam com os olhos brilhando: **Lanche? – Com a boca cheia d'água – CLARO QUE QUEREMOS!!!

Os amigos de Tyson e Daichi ficam com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

**Matsu: **Que patético…

**Mey: **Nem me fale, não entendo como seres tão insignificantes podem ser campeões mundiais de beyblatalhas.

**Matsu: **Se eles são fracos imagina os adversários, eles devem estar desesperados que pegam qualquer amador pra entrar em um campeonato.

**Mey: **Concordo!

**Carlos: **Falaram algo meninas?

**Mey/Matsu: **Não pai!

**Carlos: **Certo, vamos nos dirigir ao jardim e tomarmos uma bela xícara de chá com bolinhos lá.

**Tyson/Daichi: **Bolinhos – com a boca cheia d'água e saem correndo pro jardim.

**Tala: **Que imbecis!

**Kai: **Hmph...

**Ray: **hehehe, que vergonha… – com uma gota na cabeça e sem jeito.

**Hilary: **Eles não têm jeito – coloca a mão na testa e faz um sinal reprovativo com a cabeça.

**Max: **Sentimos muito pelo comportamento de nossos amigos.

**Kenny: **Mas eles têm uma louca obsessão por comida.

**Carlos: **Não há problema, aliás são apenas garotos.

**Matsu: **Garotos idiotas, mas são garotos.

**Mey: **E incompetentes, insolentes, fracos e...

**Matsu: **Nojentos, loucos, inúteis...

**Carlos: **Meninas! – Chama a atenção de suas "filhas".

**Mey/Matsu: **Sim pai!

**Carlos: **Já chega, não acham?

**Mey/Matsu: **u.u Ta bom pai!

**Carlos: **Certo, bem vão indo à frente crianças, preciso ver algo.

E todos vão, Carlos se dirige ao seu escritório e liga seu notebook e manda uma mensagem direccionada a Voltarie Hiwatari, nela estava escrito.

"_Caro Sr. Voltarie_

_Estou lhe informando que sem dúvida escolhemos bem as meninas, pois ambas possuem um poder em suas feras bits inigualável, assim fazendo o grande beylutador Tyson Granger ser apenas um mísero amador. Estou lhe mandando o vídeo de sua beyblatalha contra ele e Daichi, espero que o Sr. Esteja satisfeito com o rendimento delas..._

_Ass: Carlos Adams."_

E após escrever isso ele envia o e-mail juntamente do vídeo da beyblatalha das meninas. Após concluir, ele se encaminha ao jardim para se juntar aos garotos.

**Carlos: **Bem vamos tomar o chá?

**Matsu: **Odeio chá.

**Carlos: **Então não tome, filha. – Diz se sentando em uma das cadeiras em volta de uma mesa de jardim que possuíam.

Tyson e Daichi estavam ansiosos para comerem os macios e saborosos bolinhos em sua frente.

**Carlos: **Sirvam-se meninos.

**Todos (menos Kai e Tala): **Obrigado!

**Mey: **Qual o problema deles? – Diz olhando pra Kai e Tala, Kai estava encostado na árvore com os braços cruzados e conversava quase como num sussurro com Tala. – São um pouco estranhos.

**Matsu: **E depois eu que sou a louca.

**Mey: **É verdade depois você que é a louca.

**Matsu: **Hey!?

**Mey: **n.n

**Carlos: **Bem crianças, poderiam me apresentar o Sr. Dickinson?

**Hilary: **O Sr. Dickinson? Claro por quê? – Diz colocando a xícara de chá delicadamente no pires e pegando um bolinho.

**Carlos: **Gostaria de lhe contar sobre minhas filhas! – Com uma xícara de chá em suas mãos.

**Max: **Seria óptimo! – Diz comendo um dos bolinhos.

**Ray: **Quem sabe elas não participam do novo campeonato.

**Mey/Matsu interessadas: **Novo campeonato?

**Tyson: **É vai acontecer daqui mais ou menos um mês, pra menos. – Com a boca cheia de bolinhos.

**Hilary: **Não fale de boca cheia Tyson.

**Carlos: **Seria maravilhoso se elas participassem.

Daichi: Assim poderíamos ter nossa revanche. – Também de boca cheia. 

**Hilary: **Daichi!

Daichi: O quê? 

**Hilary:** Desisto.

**Carlos pensa: **"Que garotos porcos, não vejo a hora de receber a mensagem para eliminar eles, eles me enojam". – Dá um sorriso falso.

**Kai: **Não gosto desse cara.

**Tala: **Nem eu, ele tem um olhar sinistro, como alguém como ele tem duas filhas?

**Kai: **Hmph... não sei, mas não confio em nenhum deles.

**Tala: **Kai, é a coisa mais normal do mundo você não confiar em alguém, Seria milagre se você confiava em alguém.

**Kai: **¬¬ Sem comentários Tala, sem comentários.

**Tala: **n.n

**Mey: **Hei vocês dois não vão se juntar a nós?

**Tala: **Errr...

**Matsu: **Não somos nenhumas assassinas pra vocês terem medo de nós.

**Kai: **Que seja...

**Tyson: **Querem conhecer a cidade meninas?

**Mey: **Pode...

**Carlos: **Não elas não podem, pois esta tarde e elas ainda têm que treinar.

**Matsu: **Mas papai...

**Carlos: **Já disse que não.

Matsu fica com uma expressão triste no rosto, se levanta e entra na casa, Mey fica um pouco irritada e também entra.

**Carlos: **Bem garotos, acho que conhecem a saída, preciso ir trabalhar. – E sai de lá também.

Todos ficam intrigados, mas decidem não falar nada nem insistir.

**Kai: **Vamos ir treinar.

**Tala: **É o melhor a fazermos.

**Todos: **Certo.

E eles saem de lá.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Aiko: **T.T

**Atsuko: **O que foi Aiko?

**Aiko: **Acabou o programa XD Brincadeira, gostaram da minha versão de Bom Dia e CIA?

**Atsuko: **Sinceramente... Não, você é melhor sendo fria do que engraçada ¬¬

**Aiko: **Ta, ta, ta que seja, bem até mais galera.

**Atsuko: **Não esquecem das reviews n.n

**Aiko**: É isso aí ;)

**Aiko/Atsuko: **Tchau! – E saem de lá.


	3. my secrets, my rules

**Atsuko:** Ohayo! n.n

**Aiko:** voltamos para encher vossas mentes sensíveis de horror!!! xDD

**Atsuko:** Aiko… eu nem sequer vou comentar esse ataque de loucura…. ¬¬'

**Aiko:** ta me chamando louca? ò.ó

**Atsuko:** claro que não! Impressão sua… ¬¬'''

**Aiko: **ò.óXXX

**Atsuko encarando:** é melhor começar a fic! ¬¬'

* * *

**Capítulo III**** – "My secrets, my rules"**

…_(não sei o que escrever u.__u') …_

Dentro da casa, Meygan e Matsumi estavam no escritório com Carlos. Tanto Matsumi como Meygan vestiam uma regata preta colada, uns shorts pretos até metade da coxa, umas meias até um pouco acima do joelho pretas, sapatilhas pretas, luvas de couro pretas, um casaco de couro preto e tinham o cabelo amarrado um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Estavam sentadas nas cadeiras em frente à secretária de Carlos, enquanto ele estava do outro lado, digitando no teclado do seu computador até parar para encará-las.

**Carlos:** Aqui está a vossa vítima – vira o monitor para elas mostrando o rosto de um homem jovem. Entregou umas folhas para elas com os dados do indivíduo.

**Matsu analisando os dados:** Richard Suzuyama, 28 anos…

**Mey:** é dono das sucursais "Suzuyama", a mais poderosa empresa do Japão. Tão novo e já é bastante poderoso…

**Carlos:** isso mesmo. Já sabem o que têm de fazer. Quero um homicídio perfeito, um indício de desfalque da empresa por parte desse Richard e o dinheiro todo nas minhas mãos.

**Matsu/ Mey:** sim senhor.

**Carlos:** Agora vão. As armas estão escondidas na cave.

Matsumi e Meygan dirigiram-se à cave para pegar as suas armas. Tinham mais um trabalho para fazer e tudo tinha de correr como planeado. Matsumi pegou uma espada, um chicote, uma pistola e uma adaga e Meygan pegou duas pistolas, uma adaga e algumas armas de ninja (shuriken, kunais, etc.)

**Matsu:** tens tudo?

**Mey:** espera, falta uma coisa – foi até uma estante e pegou uma pequena caixa com um cabo USB, que servia para quebrar pass-words de computadores. – Agora podemos ir.

Ambas pegaram uma pequena mochila e saíram até à garagem, onde montaram suas motos (a de Matsu era preta e a de Mey era azul-escura) e seguiram rumo à sucursal "Suzuyama", no centro de Tokyo. Quando lá chegaram, não haviam ninguém na rua e o prédio estava tudo iluminado, dando para ver as janelas do escritório de Richard, no 10º andar, que estavam com as cortinas corridas.

Matsumi e Meygan colocaram uma máscara de gato preto apenas com buracos para os olhos, esquivaram-se habilmente pelos guardas e subiram pelo elevador sem serem notadas. Chegaram ao 10º andar e antes das portas de abrirem, Matsumi pegou o seu chicote a sua pistola e Meygan pegou as suas duas pistolas. Entraram e Meygan encobriu Matsumi, enquanto ela ia até ao quadro desligar toda a energia do prédio. Após instalarem os cabos, dirigiram-se até à sala do dono da sucursal e arrombaram a porta, fazendo com que o estrondo assusta-se o homem que pegou no telefone para tentar comunicar com alguém. Não havia sinal e ele viu as duas estranhas trancarem a porta e se aproximarem dele com as pistolas nas mãos…

Tudo estava na penumbra, pois os cortinados finos deixavam passar alguma luz e tudo tinha um aspecto sinistro.

**Matsu gozando com a cara dele:** sabe porque é que estamos aqui?

**Mey:** andou-se a meter com as pessoas erradas…

**Rich:** eu não sei do que é que estão a fal… AHH! – Meygan atirou uma kunai (uma espécie de faca usada pelos ninjas) que acertou com uma brutal força no seu ombro obrigando-o a cair de joelhos com a dor…

**Matsu:** Calma Phoenix _(lê-se "Finix" e singnifica fénix)_. Vamos divertir-nos um pouco…

**Mey:** boa ideia Immort…

_((para quem ainda não reparou, estes são os codi-nomes delas))_

**Rich:** Phoenix? Immort? Mas que nomes são esses???

**Matsu:** santa ignorância…

**Mey:** tu és mesmo burro ou fazes-te?

Matsu pega do seu chicote e dá-lhe uma chicotada no abdómen, fazendo-o gritar e chamar muito à atenção.

**Matsu:** bolas… se ele continua a berrar vamos ficar ferradas… vamos amordaçá-lo e atá-lo à cadeira.

**Mey:** eu tenho tudo na mochila… – Mey pega a sua mochila e tira de lá umas algemas, uma corda e alguma fita adesiva para amordaçá-lo.

Depois de o amordaçarem e esperarem até ele parar de se contorcer, viraram a sua cadeira para a frente do escritório, Meygan sentou-se em frente ao computador e ligou-o.

**Matsu:** coitadinho desse homem… tenho de admitir que ele até é bonitinho…

**Mey:** Immort, menos… ¬¬'

**Matsu falando com Richard:** se você ficar caladinho e não gritar, eu tiro sua mordaça… mas basta você dar um grito que eu corto sua goela, ouviu? – Richard apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e ela tirou a mordaça com força, fazendo com que apenas ele fecha-se os olhos com força e nenhum ruído saíssem da sua garganta.

**Matsu:** bem, ao menos ele não é uma florzinha de estufa como os outros…

**Rich:** como assim, outros? – Disse-o quase num sussurro.

**Mey:** calou verme! – Disse apontando uma kunai para ele, enquanto ligada o seu aparelho de quebrar as pass-words ao pc.

**Matsu:** enquanto ele falar neste volume, não há problema Phoenix… tem calma, relaxa e faz a transferência.

**Rich:** qual transferência? – Disse em pânico

**Matsu:** ai, Phoenix, deixa-me contar pra ele… ele vai sair daqui morto, por isso, não faz diferença…

**Mey disse num tom inconformado fingido:** como você é má. Ele vai ficar de rastos quando souber… mas eu vou lhe dar o prazer de o fazer.

**Matsu:** sabe, Rich… eu posso chamar você assim, não posso? Claro que posso, vou ser a matar você mesmo… bem, retomando o assunto, aquela transferência vai ser feita para uma conta na suíça anónima. Ou seja, depois de você morrer, vai ser acusado de ter feito um desfalque na empresa e ela irá à falência por sua causa. É triste morrer com apelido de 'ladrão', não é? – Disse com a voz cínica e com uma gozo enorme.

**Rich:** mas… o que é que eu fiz contra vocês? Porque me tão a fazer isso?

**Matsu:** você deveria ter aceitado que Voltaire ficasse com a cota maioritária na empresa… Agora vai pagar caro por esse erro.

**Rich:** o quê? Vocês trabalham pró Voltaire? Mas vocês aparentam ser tão novas. Como isso é possível?

**Matsu:** digamos que nós somos as serial-killers favoritas do Voltaire…

**Rich:** mesmo assim, vocês nunca iram conseguir aceder ao meu pc… ele está muito bem protegido e…

**Mey:** entrei! O que estava mesmo dizendo? – Diz ela virando o monitor para ele e mostrando o computador a aceder à sua conta. – Bem, agora é só fazer a transferência…

**Rich:** mal forem tirar o dinheiro dessa conta, a policia vai apanhar-vos!

**Matsu:** meu querido Rich… quantas vezes pensas que nós já fizemos isto? Nunca fomos apanhadas… principalmente porque nos certificamos que a conta está sempre em nome da nossa vítima além de termos cúmplices espalhados por todo o lado… e podes acreditar, algum funcionário teu aqui, é nosso cúmplice…

**Rich:** o quê? – Ao Richard elevar ligeiramente a voz, sente de imediato uma adaga a encostar-se ao seu pescoço como aviso…

**Matsu:** isto é um aviso, da próxima será a sério…

Richard apenas engole em seco e observa a outra garota a teclar no pc à procura do que pretende e, colocando um cd, começa a gravar vários documentos e outros arquivos confidenciais. Após retirar o cd, vê-la colocar outro.

**Rich:** ainda não gravaste tudo?

**Mey:** já, mas agora vou lançar o mais potente vírus no teu computador e ele encarregar-se-á de destruir tudo por mim. – Mal acabou de falar, o antivírus deu sinal, mas não foi forte o suficiente para combater aquela epidemia de vírus que o cd tinha e rapidamente, o computador deu o berro…

**Matsu:** o trabalho ta feito… chegou a tua hora de ires para o mundo dos anjinhos!

**Mey:** podes se menos irónica, por favor? ¬¬

**Mey:** vamos ao que interessa…

**Matsu:** ok… Adeus, vemo-nos noutra vida, como os gatos – disse apontando para a sua máscara e espetando-lhe a adaga no coração.

**Mey:** bom trabalho, agora vamos! – Disse pegando as suas coisas e colocando-as dentro da mochila, enquanto a sua irmã tirava a adaga de Richard, limpando-a e guardando-a, tal como todas as suas armas.

Saíram da sala novamente de pistolas na mão, mas desta vez foi preciso disparar pois os seguranças deram com elas. Correram até ao topo do prédio sendo seguidas pelos seguranças e alguns policias que tinham acabado de chegar depois do alerta da secretária que tinha ouvido o primeiro grito do seu patrão, mas quando lá chegaram, não havia ninguém… tinham desaparecido sem deixar rasto…

Matsumi e Meygan saltavam graciosamente pelos telhados das casas até ao local onde tinham deixado suas motos. Montaram-nas e dirigiram-se até casa. Quando lá chegaram, Carlos as esperava na sala, com cara de poucos amigos. Elas dirigiram-se até ele, sem ligar ao seu humor.

**Matsu:** missão comprida! Agora eu e a Mey vamos nos deitar porque já é tarde e…

**Carlos:** QUIETAS! – Ambas deram um salto quando Carlos berrou e viram que afinal, ele não estava de tão bom humor assim…

**Mey meio assustada:** mas… o que foi?

**Carlos:** o que foi? O QUE FOI? Vocês deviam ter sido mais rápidas! Deram tempo da polícia chegar lá e os jornalistas também!

**Matsu:** mas ninguém nos viu e sempre nos divertimos a dar cabo de alguns seguranças…

**Carlos:** MAS EU NÃO VOS PEDI PARA MATAREM OS SEGURANÇAS! SÓ QUERIA O SUZUYAMA MORTO! QUANDO É QUE VOCÊS VÃO APRENDER A ME OBEDECEREM???

Matsu e Mey reviram os olhos e começam a dirigir-se para o seu quarto no 2º andar.

**Carlos:** AINDA ESTOU A FALAR COM VOCÊS OUVIRAM? VOLTEM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!!!

**Matsu muito irritada:** DESCULPE INFORMÁ-LO MAS NÓS NÃO SOMOS OS SEUS FANTOCHES OU OS DO VOLTAIRE! VOCÊS NÃO MANDAM NEM NUNCA MANDARAM EM NÓS!

**Carlos:** MATSUMI ADAMS! RESPEITO!

**Matsu:** O MEU NOME NÃO É MATSUMI, É AIKO! E ISSO NUNCA IRÁ MUDAR! EU SOU AIKO ADAMS! – Aiko sai revoltada e bate a porta do quarto. Mey simplesmente olha o pai com um olhar de reprovação.

**Mey calma até demais:** você sabe que eu concordo com ela, não sabe?

**Carlos:** Até você, Meygan?

**Mey:** sim, até eu… e o meu nome é Atsuko… – sai da sala e entra no quarto da irmã. – Aiko, posso entrar?

**Matsu ainda irritada:** já entraste – olhando para a irmã, já do lado de dentro do quarto. Mey anda até à cama onde Matsu estava deitava e se senta ao lado dela. – Suki, eu já não sei o que fazer para agradar ao pai… ele está sempre à espera que sejamos máquinas… nós só temos 15 anos…

**Mey:** eu sei… mas não podemos fazer nada. O pai é mesmo assim.

**Matsu:** mas eu não me lembro de ele ser assim… ele só ficou assim à 9 anos, quando nos levou a conhecer o Voltaire…

**Mey:** Acho que esta mudança deve-se ao facto de ele ter começado a trabalhar para o Voltaire e dele ter-nos convencido a aprender luta e a manejar armas…

**Matsu:** sim, foi tudo culpa daquele velho sarnento… mas, o mais estranho de tudo, é que eu não me lembro da mãe. Ok que ela morreu quando éramos muito jovens, mas nunca vi sequer o pai ter um retrato dela…

**Mey: **ele deve ter sofrido muito… nunca nos conta nada sobre ela.

**Matsu:** deve ser por isso… – mais calma, Aiko recuperou o humor normal e elas decidiram dormir. Amanhã iriam conhecer o senhor Dickinson e, em princípio, entrar no campeonato mundial…

**No dia seguinte:**

Matsumi e Meygan haviam acordado mais calmas e dispostas a conhecer o Sr. Dickinson, elas tomavam café da manhã no jardim aonde adoravam passar o tempo, pra refletir e pensar sobre tudo que acontece, acontecia ou ia acontecer sobre suas vidas. Carlos se dirige a elas.

**Carlos: **Ainda estou irritado com vocês.

Matsu nem liga e finge que não ouviu.

**Mey: **Sinto muito se estas irritado. – Fala calmamente.

**Carlos: **Não provoquem.

**Mey: **Não estou o provocando, apenas falando a verdade.

**Carlos: **Obedeça-me! Não quero saber de desculpas! Vocês falharam ontem, me desafiaram também e agora terão que me ouvir...

**Matsu que se mantinha calada finalmente fala irritada: **EU JÁ ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO DISSO, ISSO TUDO É CULPA DAQUELE VELHO NOJENTO PRA O QUAL VOCÊ TRABALHA, PAI! E PORQUE NUNCA NOS FALA DA MÃE? HEIN... EU JURO QUE AINDA MATO O CULPADO QUE FEZ ISSO CONOSCO... E EU POSSO MATAR VOLTARIE HIWATARI E... – O que ela não esperava era que Carlos desse um tapa na cara dela, no qual deixa uma marca vermelha da mão de Carlos.

**Carlos: **Calada, nunca mais fale isso ouviu bem? Além de estarmos na rua, está de manhã e alguém pode ouvir tudo, agora CALADA.

**Mey se irrita: **CALADO VOCÊ! ESTAMOS DE SACO CHEIO DE TUDO ISSO! NOMES FALSOS, NÃO PODEMOS SABER DE NOSSA MÃE, SÓ ESTAMOS TREINANDO, VIVEMOS MUDANDO DE LUGAR, NÃO PODEMOS TER AMIGOS, ENTÃO CALE A BOCA VOCÊS PORQUE EU NÃO ME CALO, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA VIDA E A CULPA É TODA DO VOLTARIE, AIKO TEM RAZÃO A CULPA É TODA DELE! NÓS SÓ TEMOS 15 ANOS E... – E também recebe um tapa na cara de Carlos, também ficando uma marca vermelha da mão dele.

**Carlos: **ENTREM AS DUAS AGORA!

**Matsu: **Vamos nos arrumar Atsuko.

**Mey: **Vamos Aiko!

E as duas entram, Carlos já cansado e preocupado que alguém ouça o que elas falavam se senta em uma das cadeiras que tinha em volta da mesa.

**Carlos: ****"**O que farei? Elas estão ficando revoltadas, estão começando a ficar contra mim…" – suspira se levanta e entra.

**Matsu: **Não agüento mais isso. – Ela estava sentada na cama do quarto de Meygan.

**Mey: **Também não Aiko, mas o que podemos fazer? Ele é o nosso pai... Sei que podemos ir muito bem embora e sobrevivermos na rua, mas nosso pai já está velho.

**Matsu chateada: **Eu sei. – Abaixa a cabeça.

**Mey: **Não fique assim – Vai até ela e a abraça acariciando seus cabelos – eu estou com você, sou sua irmã não se preocupe.

**Matsu: **Obrigada minha irmã! Não sei o que faria sem você. – E ambas se abraçam.

**Mey: **Bem vamos levantar esse humor e ir conhecer o Sr. Disckison, ignore nosso pai sim.

**Matsu mais animada: **Certo! – Fala sorrindo.

As duas saem do quarto de Meygan e descem as escadas, sob protestos do suposto pai, saem pra rua e se encaminham à casa do lado. Mey bate na porta e quem lhes atende é o avô de Tyson.

**Sr. Granger: **Pois não? Ah sim vocês são nossas vizinhas novas, como vão?

**Mey: **Bem obrigada! Tyson e os outros estão?

**Sr. Granger: **Sim, sim, entrem – diz sorrindo e da passagem pra elas entrarem.

**Mey/Matsu: **Obrigada! – E entram

**Sr. Granger: **Estão no quarto de Tyson tentando acordá-lo.

**Matsu: **Eu posso acorda-lo.

Mey entende e dá um sorriso malvado. E ambas vão pro quarto, mas antes Matsu enche um balde cheio d'água e entram no quarto.

**Hilary: **Oi meninas!

**Mey/Matsu: **Oi Hilary.

**Matsu: **Deixa que eu o acordo – Vai até ele e despeja toda a água super gelada em cima de Tyson.

**Tyson: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Dá um pulo da sua cama – T-tá f-frio.

Todos menos Tala e Kai começam a rir da cara de Tyson.

**Hilary: **Bem, pelo menos, já sei como acordar o Tyson.

**Ray: **Prontas pra conhecerem o Sr. Dickinson, meninas?

**Mey/Matsu: **Sim! – Falam animadas.

**Max: **Só vamos esperar Tyson se secar e vamos – fala sorrindo.

**Tyson: **Vocês duas são muito más. – Diz indo pró banheiro.

**Mey: **Você não viu nada. – Fala como num sussurro e com um sorriso sinistro no rosto, mas não dura por muito tempo, pois Tala percebe e ela volta ao normal rapidamente.

Depois de um tempo, o grupo estava se encaminhando ao prédio da BBA. Chegando lá eles entram e se encaminham pró escritório do Sr. Dickinson...

**Continua**

* * *

**Aiko: **Ah, vamos parar por ai...

**Atsuko: **Se vão querer saber sobre o campeonato e o resto, vão ter que esperar o próximo capítulo.

**Aiko: **Relaxa galera… A gente posta no máximo ele amanhã. E já me ia esquecendo! Kiara, é mesmo verdade que o 2º nome do Kai é Alexander n.n

**Atsuko: **Agora, não esqueça das reviews...

**Aiko: **Pois! Mande uma review e faça duas autoras felizes! É 2 em 1 xD

**Atsuko: **Obrigada a todos! Beijos.

**Atsuko/Aiko: **Sayonara – fazem uma reverência japonesa e saem andando.


	4. Let the Championship begin part 1

**Atsuko: **Ohayo! n.n

**Aiko:** desculpa aí o atraso! sabem como é, falta de imaginação…

**Atsuko** bem, vamos nos deixar de desculpas esfarrapadas e ir directo à fic ù.u

**Aiko/Atsuko:** e que comece a fic! n.n

* * *

**Capítulo IV – "Let the Championship begin"**

…_BBA…_

_On court with the champions_

O prédio da BBA era enorme, moderno e majestoso, cheio de pessoas a trabalhar, enumeras salas de treino onde futuros campeões eram treinados e salas onde técnicos e profissionais criavam planos de treinos adequados a cada jogador e beyblade. Realmente, não havia nada comparado à BBA… lá respirava-se poder e respeito, juntamente com amabilidade e simpatia.

Percorreram todos os andares num elevador envidraçado que dava uma vista interior de todo o prédio. Ao chegarem ao último andar e percorrerem um espaçoso corredor, chegaram a uma porta de madeira com uma tableta a dizer "Director". Com a rudeza de sempre, Tyson nem bate à porta, abrindo-a com toda a força e fazendo um estrondo ao entrar só para fazer notar a sua presença.

**Tyson:** Olá Sr. Dickinson!!!

**Sr. D com a amabilidade de sempre:** Tyson! O que fazes por aqui rapaz? Vieste fazer-me uma visita?

**Todos acabando de entrar no escritório:** Olá Sr. Dickinson!

**Sr. D:** Tala, também estás por cá? Que surpresa!

**Tala:** bem, acho que ainda não virei ilusão… ¬¬

**Sr. D:** sempre de bom humor, este rapaz… n.n''' – reparando na presença de duas garotas desconhecidas – e quem são as vossas amigas?

**Tyson:** estas são…

**Matsu:** eu acho que ainda tenho boca para falar, ok Tyson? ¬¬'

**Tyson:** desculpa… n.n'''

**Mey:** Hmph! Eu sou Meygan Adams, prazer…

**Matsu:** e eu sou Matsumi Adams, prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Dickinson! Os BladeBreackers falaram-nos muito de si e decidimos vir conhecê-lo.

**Sr. D:** Mas é uma honra conhecer-vos, minhas jovens!

**Daichi:** Elas são vizinhas do Tyson…

**Matsu:** e eu e a minha irmã conseguimos vencê-los num combate de beyblade!

**Sr. D espantado:** A sério? Isso é impressionante! Será que gostariam de participar no campeonato Mundial que se vai realizar em breve?

**Matsu/Mey:** Claro! n.n

**Ray:** parece que o Tyson vai ter problemas no campeonato este ano…

**Max:** muitos problemas… xD

**Tyson:** hey?! Eu vou vencê-las no campeonato e provar quem é o verdadeiro campeão!

**Matsu:** in your dreams, honey… ¬¬

**Tyson:** o quê? O.o

**Mey:** Whatever, ele que fique com ilusões… u.u

**Daichi:** nós vamos vencer-vos e humilhar-vos na cuia! E vocês ficarão a pedir misericórdia…

**Mey:** pois, continua a sonhar, mas quando nós vos vencermos da forma mais vergonhosa, lembra-te dessas palavras e não me venhas pedir para pagar as tuas consultas no psicólogo…

**Matsu:** vais ficar a divagar a tua triste vida num divã psicanalista para o resto da tua vida, tal como o teu amiguinho ali… – apontando para Tyson com ar de desprezo.

**Tyson:** Arg!!! Ás vezes penso como é que duas garotas tão lindas como vocês, são assim tão amargas e sarcásticas e…

**Mey:** eu e a minha irmã agradecemos os elogios, mas tu ainda não viste nada…

**Matsu:** e além disso, podes fazer a mesma perguntar ali aos teus amigos – apontando para Kai e Tala – acho que eles sabem a resposta….

**Sr. D:** Bem, vamos lá acalmar-nos todos! Eu acho que vocês as duas gostariam de começar a tratar das papeladas e burocracias para a vossa participação no campeonato.

**Matsu:** sim, quanto mais depressa melhor!

**Sr. D:** mas primeiro vou querer ver uma demonstração das vossas capacidades…

**Mey:** tudo bem.

**Sr. D:** então acompanhem-me...

Eles saíram da sala e entraram no elevador, descendo alguns andares. Chegaram ao seu destino e seguiram até uma porta metálica e pesada que dizia "Sala de treinos 071 – Restrito". O Sr. Dickinson passou um cartão magnético e logo a porta se abriu, deixando todos entrar para uma espécie de sala de controlo, donde se podia ver uma sala toda metálica (paredes, chão, tudo) com uma enorme cuia metálica no meio.

**Sr. D:** Esta é a sala de simulação de batalhas. Aqui, nós escolhemos um nível e o computador escolhe aleatoriamente um lutador e a sua fera-bit que serão os vossos adversários. È como se criássemos outra dimensão, entendem? Bem, qual de vocês vai primeiro?

Matsu e Mey encararam-se e deram de ombros.

**Mey:** eu vou! – Disse tirando o seu casaco e pegando na sua beyblade e lançador.

**Sr. D:** muito bem, há vários níveis mas eu…

**Mey/ Matsu:** nível máximo!

**Sr. D:** o quê?

**Matsu: **isso mesmo que ouviu! Eu e a minha irmã vamos fazer o nível máximo e provar as nossas capacidades.

**Sr. D:** ok… podes entrar para a sala de simulação, nós vamos dar início à simulação.

**Mey:** ok!

Mey dirigiu-se para a enorme cuia e preparou a sua beyblade quando, do nada, aparece do outro lado da cuia o seu adversário. Era um rapaz de cabelos negros espetados, olhos negros avermelhados e pele morena.

Na sala de controlo, todos observavam o que se passava na cuia, onde já havia aparecido o seu adversário.

**Tyson:** quem é aquele?

**Sr. D:** o adversário dela já foi escolhido, é o Spartacus…

**Tyson:** credo que nome! Coitado do rapaz.

**Sr. D:** esse não é o nome dele, Tyson. Esse é o nome da Fera-bit escolhida. Como isto é uma simulação, a pessoa com quem estás a lutar não é real, por isso, não tem nome.

**Tyson finalmente entendendo:** hhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Todos:** ¬¬'''

**Sr. D:** vai começar a batalha meninos…

**Voltando à sala de simulação:**

Mey e o adversário fitavam-se mortalmente. Numa coluna de som ali perto pode-se ouvir a voz do Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. D:** Bem, está tudo pronto para o início da batalha, mas aviso-te de uma coisa Meygan. O teu adversário é muito poderoso… se quiseres ainda podes…

**Mey:** dê início à batalha e cale-se Sr. Dickinson… o sr. Não me vai dar a volta por muito que queira…

**Sr. D:** mas…

**Matsu gritando ao microfone:** Isso mesmo mana! Tu vais exterminar esse tipo! Mostra do que somos capazes!!! XD

**Mey:** ok, menos… ¬¬

**Sr. D:** bem, vou dar início à luta. Prontos? 3… 2… 1… Let it Rip!

Ambos lançam as suas beyblades com a máxima força, provocando um tremor na sala que assustou todos menos Matsumi que sorria confiante. Mey lutava na cuia como se a sua vida dependesse disso, provocando estragos na beyblade adversária e na cuia. O combate estava renhido e ambos decidem chamar as suas feras-bit.

**Simulador 01** – Vai Spartacus! – E aparece um gladiador de armadura negra, capacete negro que só deixava ver os seus olhos vermelhos com uma lança na mão e uma espada à cinta.

**Mey:** Shadow! – Shadow aparece e prepara-se para atacar se não tivesse sido o ataque inesperadamente rápido de Spartacus, que espeta a lança no ombro de Shadow. Mey dá um grito abafado e segura o seu próprio ombro, enquanto Shadow uiva de dor.

**Na sala de controlo:**

**Ray:** mas… o que é que se passa?

**Max:** olhem, o ombro dela! – Disse fazendo todos olharem para o ombro dela de onde começava a escorrer algum sangue.

**Tyson:** mas, como é possível? – Disse olhando para Matsumi que estava com uma expressão séria na face.

**Matsu:** Tanto eu, como a minha irmã temos uma forte ligação com as nossas feras-bit. Tudo o que lhes acontece, transfere-se para nós. A dor, os ferimentos, a energia vital, tudo!

**Sr. D:** eu vou interromper esta simulação agora!

**Matsu:** não faça isso! Minha irmã odeia que se interfiram nos seus combates mesmo que ela esteja em más condições…

**Sr. D:** mas…

**Matsu:** deixe-a lutar… deixe-a mostrar o que vale! Confie nela tal como eu confio…

**Sr. D sentindo-se derrotado:** ok… mas se lhe acontecer algo muito grave eu vou terminar o combate! Afinal, eu ainda sou o juiz de combate!

**Matsu meio emburrada:** claro, Sr. Dickinson. Como quiser… ¬¬

**Na sala de simulação:**

Mey lutava mas estava a enfraquecer devido ao golpe profundo no ombro e aos vários cortes que já tinha espalhados pelo corpo. Mey esperava pacientemente uma falha por parte do adversário em quanto se tentava esquivar aos ataques sem gastar muita energia. A sua oportunidade chegou quando, depois de golpe sem parar Spartacus parou de cansaço, o que deixou Mey começar a atacar sem piedade e já com algumas forças restabelecidas.

**Mey:** Shadow! Ataque "Frozen Hell"!!! – Do nada, formou-se uma forte tempestade de neve e gelo que começou a gelar todo o local além de que dificultou a visibilidade ao adversário. Aproveitando a vulnerabilidade dele, nesse mesmo instante efectuou outro ataque – Agora "Deep Ilussion" – este ataque, que tem como técnica demonstrar os piores medos do adversário deixando-o em pânico e vulnerável, fez com que, no meio da tempestade, aparecesse um vulto negro que com a dissipação da tempestade demonstrou ser, nem mais, nem menos, a figura da morte… um vulto negro que segurava uma enorme foice.

**Mey:** então tens medo da morte… – um sorriso sádico apareceu na sua face – nem sabes o que te espera… – mas ao reparar que a beyblade ainda não poderia ser derrotada com um simples ataque, uma expressão de fraqueza veio ao seu olhar… – "vou ter que usar aquele ataque… bolas, este adversário é mesmo forte…" – Mey não tinha outra hipótese se não usar "o ataque"… mesmo sabendo que estava fraca e que entraria em colapso mal acabasse o combate, tinha de o fazer para vencer aquela 'coisa'…

**Mey:** Ataque final! "Howl of Nightmare"!!!

**Na sala de controlo:**

Matsu irritada: merda! – Todos olham para ela – desculpem n.n''

Ray: mas porquê tanto nervosismo? Ainda ao pouco dizias para confiarmos nela n.n' – vendo Matsumi começar a roer as unhas…

Matsu numa mistura de nervosismo e irritação: comecem a rezar… para que a minha irmã não desmaie no final deste combate…

**Na sala de simulação:**

Shadow lançou o longo e aterrador uivo aos céus, fazendo aparecerem vários lobos brancos de olhos negros e chifres encaracolados como os de um carneiro (ilusões), que começaram a atacar sem dó nem piedade Spartacus que tentava, sem sucesso, afastar os lobos que não paravam de o cercar e se atirarem às suas pernas, braços e barriga… Numa questão de segundos, a energia vital de Spartacus diminuiu drasticamente fazendo não ter mais força para ficar fora do bit-chip, desaparecendo assim, consumido numa chama azul, que o fez voltar à beyblade que, automaticamente, parou de girar, dando assim a vitória a Meygan. Mal ouviu o Sr. Dickinson dar o fim do combate declarando a sua vitória, sentiu o seu corpo perder as forças e começar a cair. As últimas coisas de que percebeu à sua volta foi ver um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos ampará-la antes de cair e ouvir a sua irmã gritar o seu nome... o seu verdadeiro nome…

**Voltando ao mundo dos vivos… xD**

**Matsu:** ATSUKO! – Gritou quando viu sua irmã começar a cair.

A sua sorte foi Tala ter bons reflexos e a conseguir apanhar a tempo antes de embater no chão frio da sala. Apesar de todos estarem a pensar o mesmo, ninguém se atreveu a perguntar de onde vinha aquele nome pelo qual Matsumi chamou a irmã.

**Sr. D:** eu vou chamar os médicos da BBA, vocês tomem conta dela…

Em poucos minutos, entraram na sala 5 médicos, dois traziam uma maca e os outros, malas com o equipamento que poderia ser necessário.

**Médico 01:** mede o pulso…

**Médico 02 colocando uma pequena máquina contra o pulso dela:** está estável… 90 pulsações por minuto.

**Médico 03:** mas a pressão dela está baixa e tem um corte fundo no ombro e no abdómen.

**Médico 01:** coloquem-na na maca, vamos levá-la para a enfermaria.

Os outros dois médicos colocaram-na na maca e todos eles começaram a sair, mas Matsu correu até eles.

**Matsu: **Como vai ficar a minha irmã?

**Médico 01: **não se preocupe… vamos enfaixar as feridas e dar-lhe algo para a tensão… ela acordará logo…

**Matsu:** ok…

**Sr. D:** tem calma Matsumi… eu vou mostrar-te onde é a enfermaria.

**Matsu:** mas, e o combate?

**Sr. D:** esquece o combate… já consegui perceber que são óptimas só pelo combate da tua irmã…agora vamos ver como ela está…

**Matsu:** ok…

**Na enfermaria...**

**Matsu:** Vamos lá Suki...

Todos estranham o apelido e quando iam perguntar, Meygan abre os olhos, o que faz Matsumi dar um suspiro aliviado.

**Mey:** Ai... Desmaiei? – Diz olhando pra Matsu, que apenas afirma com a cabeça – Kuso!

**Matsu:** Relaxa garota...

Mey se levanta.

**Médico 01:** Não pode levantar.

**Mey:** Não enche, vamos lá agora será sua vez Matsu...

**Matsu:** Hai!

**Sr. D** Mas...

**Mey/Matsu:** Nada de mas... vamos lá – e seguem de volta pra sala de simulação.

Sr. Dickinson Dá um suspiro vencido e todos seguem pra sala de simulação.

**Na sala de controlo:**

**Sr. D** Pronta Matsumi?

**Mey:** Mostre do que você é capaz Matsu.

**Tyson:** Hmp... – cruza os braços – Vamos ver qual é o seu limite.

**Na sala de simulação:**

**Aiko:** Eu nasci pronta Sr. Dickinson – diz pegando sua beyblade de sua pochete e o coloca no lançador – Manda haver!

E um garoto de cabelos curtos lisos rebeldes, pretos com mechas loiras e de olhos negros aparece. Matsu e ele ficam se encarando.

**Matsu pensa:** Pena que é um simulador, porque é uma gracinha, ora Aiko pare de pensar besteiras e se concentre na luta.

**Na sala de ****controlo:**

**Sr. D** Bem...

**Mey:** Comece logo.

**Sr. D** U.U certo… Bem, comece... 3... 2... 1... Let it rip.

Mey observava Matsu confiante de que ela ganharia. Tala observava Mey não esquecendo do nome que Matsu a chamou… de Atsuko.

**Mey percebe e olha pra ele:** Algum problema?

**Tala:** Er... Não – e olha pra Beyblatalha.

**Mey volta a olhar sua irmã**** e murmura:** Vai lá Aiko…

* * *

**Aiko:** espero que tenham gostado!

**Atsuko:** prometemos postar logo o próximo capítulo n.n

**Aiko:** no próximo capítulo vai ser a minha batalha!!!! xD

**Atsuko:** bem, mandem reviews… ¬¬'''

**Aiko/ Atsuko:** Sayonara! n.n


	5. Let the Championship begin part 2

**Atsuko/Aiko: **Oie n.n

**Aiko: **Estamos de volta.

**Atsuko: **¬¬ Jura?

**Aiko: **Sua 'sem-senso-de-humor' ù.ú

**Atsuko: **Ta agora chega, queríamos agradecer pelas reviews.

**Aiko: **E sem mais demora, que comece a fic n.n

**Atsuko: **Você gosta de sorrir né ¬¬

**Aiko: **¬¬'''

* * *

**Capítulo V – "Let the Championship begin – part 2"**

**Na sala de simula****ção: **

Matsumi e o simulador lançam suas beyblades e estas chocaram fazendo algumas partes da cuia racharem-se.

**Matsu:** Mostre-me do que você é capaz. – Diz com um olhar sinistro.

**Simulador 01: **Vai Azarg – Aparece um homem usando uma capa negra que cobria seu corpo e cabelo, deixando apenas ver-se seus olhos vermelhos, segurava uma enorme foice negra na sua mão direita.

**Matsu: **Reznard, mostre sua verdadeira face – Reznard aparece, mas diferente. Virara uma bela mulher de pele clara e olhos brancos, cabelos lisos e longos vermelhos, asas de Fénix enormes brancas e prateadas, coroa de penas brancas e prateadas, luvas sem dedos brancas com detalhes prateados que vão até acima do cotovelo, uma mini saia branca, botas brancas cano longo e salto alto fino, um top curto branco com detalhes prateados.

E as duas beyblades chocaram novamente, com força e ferocidade.

**Matsu: **Reznard, ataque "Star of Fire".

**Na sala de ****controlo: **

**Mey: **Hmmm... – pensando enquanto olhava a luta.

**Tyson: **PERA AÍ! AQUELA NÃO É A MESMA FERA BIT QUE ELA USOU CONTRA MIM, NÃO É JUSTO!!!

**Mey revira os olhos: **Aff! ¬¬ É a mesma sim, baka, só que na sua forma real.

**Hilary: **Como assim?

**Mey: **Vocês são burros, hein?!

**Hilary: **O que disse?

**Mey: **Aff ... É assim, vou lhes explicar. Reznard tem sua forma Fénix e sua forma real, que é de uma mulher. A forma Fénix, Aik... Matsumi apenas usa para se divertir, e a forma real é para batalhas mais sérias que ela pensa que tenha possibilidades de perder, o que não vem ao caso.

**Tyson: **QUER DIZER QUE ELA USOU A FORMA MAIS FRACA COMIGO?

**Mey: **Exacto – e olha pra sua irmã – Aiko é um pouco diferente.

**Tala: **Você a chamou de Aiko?

**Mey: **Err... Vamos ver a luta – respira fundo tentando fugir do assunto se virando pra irmã e deixando todos muito curiosos.

**Max: **Por que será que ela a chamou assim?

**Ray: **Também queria saber.

**Na sala de simulação:**

**Matsu pensa: **Kuso… ele é muito forte. REZNARD "WATER STORM" – um furacão de água forma-se, indo a direcção à fera bit adversária. Isso a faz quase sair da cuia mas, para o desespero de Matsumi, não sai. Ela respira fundo para tentar arrumar uma solução para vencer sem ter que usar seu ataque mais forte.

A fera bit adversária a ataca com ferocidade, ela fica com dificuldades pra se defender, quase saindo da cuia.

**Matsu: **Isso é impossível... – o simulador apenas dá um sorriso sarcástico. – Argh... Eu não vou perder para um simulador idiota! – E um vento repentino e muito forte aparece do nada na sala. – "Estacas de metal", "Estacas de gelo" – várias estacas aparecem e a fera bit do adversário desvia-se facilmente das de metais, mas as de gelo parecia o seguir. Ele tentava se livrar delas, mas as mãos de Matsu se moviam como se controlasse as estacas de gelo. De repente, acontece algo que ela não esperava. A beyblade, em vez de atacar a sua beyblade, ataca-a a ela fazendo com que tivesse de se abaixar rapidamente. Assim que as estacas de gelo caíram no chão, derreteram-se. – Kuso! – Se levanta – Não queria fazer isso, mas é o único jeito…

**Na sala de ****controlo: **

**Kenny: **Fazer o quê?

**Mey se manca e grita no microfone: **AIKO NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!!

**Tala: **Ela chamou-a de Aiko outra vez, tal como Matsumi chamou-a de Atsuko... esses nomes não me são estranhos…

**Kai: **Eu já os vi em algum lugar há muito tempo, mas não lembro aonde.

**Na sala de simulação**

**Matsu: **EU IREI FAZER ISSO E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME IMPEDIR, ATSUKO.

Matsumi fecha os olhos se concentrando. O vento começa a aumentar sua potência e as luzes da sala do simulador começam a piscar.

Um tipo de selo mágico aparece em baixo de Matsumi que parecia ser um pentagrama.

**Na sala de ****controlo:**

**Mey: **AIKO PARE AGORA MESMO, Sr. Dickinson o senhor tem como parar o simulador?

**Sr. D**Sim – e tenta parar – Não consigo… é como se algo me impedisse de o fazer.

**Mey fala num sussurro: **Droga, Aiko! O que você vai fazer…

**Kenny olha ****pró seu Lap Top: **Meu Deus, a fera-bit dela está muito mais forte que antes!

**Mey: **Ela vai se matar…

**Todos: **Nani?

**Mey: **Vocês verão…

**Na sala de simulação**

A beyblade do simulador acertava Reznard, mas nada acontecia a esta, até que finalmente Matsumi abre os olhos. Eles estavam brancos como os de Reznard e, logo de seguida, ela faz um sinal com as mãos (tipo o selo do tigre de ninjas).

**Matsu: ****"**PENTAGUNOS POLICION"!!! – Por causa do vento muito forte, Matsumi fica com vários cortes pelo corpo, mas ela não ligava e continua o ataque. Uma estrela de cinco pontas com um circulo em volta aparece debaixo da beyblade do simulador, fazendo esta ficar parada no mesmo lugar enquanto Reznard, com uma velocidade incrível que fazia impossível ser vista e ouvida, acertava várias vezes de vários lados a beyblade do simulador. Depois, ela pára e Reznard junta suas mãos como Matsumi e uma luz branca muito forte aparecendo e atingindo a beyblade do simulador que simplesmente vira pó. No fim de tudo, Matsumi fecha os olhos e os abre voltando ao normal, Reznard pára e a luz do simulador se apaga…

**Na sala de ****controlo:**

**Sr. D**Mas o que foi isso? – Ele acende as luzes da sala de simulador e eles encontram Matsumi caída no chão machucada, com a sua beyblade em sua mão.

**Mey: **Oh não, eu avisei-a! – Vai correndo tal como todos os outros até a sala do simulador – Aiko acorde, Aiko – sacudindo a irmã e coloca seu ouvido no peito esquerdo dela onde se localizava o coração… Este estava fraco – Kuso! Chamem os médicos.

**Sr. D**** vai até a sala de controlo e aperta um botão e fala no microfone: **Preciso que os médicos venham rapidamente à sala do simulador.

**Tyson: **Ela vai ficar bem Mey?

**Mey olha para a beyblade de Matsumi esta estava intacta e ela d****á um leve sorriso: **Vai sim, Tyson.

**Max: **Depois queríamos perguntar umas coisas a vocês.

**Mey segurando Matsumi: **E o que seria?

**Ray: **Sobre os vossos nomes.

**Daichi: **Porque vocês se chamam por Atsuko e Aiko?

Meygan nesse momento gela. Oh céus, como foi tão burra em chamá-la de Aiko na frente deles! E Aiko porque teve que chamá-la de Atsuko? Logo na frente "deles"!!! Seu pai iria mata-las se descobrisse! Estavam definitivamente perdidas. O que fariam? Seria melhor ela esperar Aiko acordar para conversarem sobre isso.

E nesse momento ela é salva pelos médicos que chegam e rapidamente atendem Matsu, colocando-a numa maca e a levando para a enfermaria. Meygan os segue preocupada com a irmã, pois a fera bit dela possuía rachaduras, e isso era muito grave para Matsu.

Vendo que Meygan não iria falar, decidiram dirigir-se até à enfermaria e talvez lá conseguissem as tão esperadas respostas…

**Uma hora depois:**

Na enfermaria apenas se encontravam Matsumi e Meygan. Matsu tinha acabado de acordar e ainda se tentava habituar à luz intensa que vinha da janela da enfermaria. Só pode ver um vulto ao pé dela que só poderia ser de uma pessoa.

**Matsu:** Mey?

**Mey com uma voz ****sem sentimentos:** então, como te sentes?

**Matsu revirando os olhos:** olha, não é preciso te chateares, ok? Eu tinha de fazer o que fiz! Era necessário nós…

**Mey:** não era necessário tu quase te matares!

**Matsu:** tu fizeste o mesmo…

**Mey:** bem, mas isto não é o pior…

**Matsu:** o que se passa?

**Mey:** o que é que te passou pela cabeça pra me chamares Atsuko??? Logo na frente deles!

**Matsu:** tu fizeste o mesmo…

**Mey:** e se eu me atirasse a um poço, tu fazias o mesmo? ¬¬

**Matsu:** mas é a verdade. Tu também me chamaste pelo meu verdadeiro nome, por isso a culpa não é só minha…

**Mey meio envergonhada:** saiu-me… mas foste tu que começaste isto tudo e agora eles estão a desconfiar de algo!

**Matsu:** achas? Eles são bem burros para desconfiar de alguma coisa…

**Mey:** eu não acho… tenho a certeza! Antes de te levarem, eles disseram que queriam falar comigo… sobre nossos nomes…

**Matsu:** Kuso! O pai vai nos matar…e tu o que é que disseste?

**Mey:** nada, claro!

**Matsu:** e se eles dão com a língua nos dentes…

**Mey com um sorriso sarcástico:** só se ele souber… e acho que estes garotos não vão se atrever a contar…

**Matsu também sorrindo sarcasticamente:** tens razão… quando menos soubessem, já estavam lá em cima no céu… xD

**Mey:** menos Matsu…menos… ¬¬

**Matsu:** já te disse que isso é muito irritante? ¬¬'

**Mey:** whatever… acho que com quem nos devemos preocupar é com o Kai e o Tala… acho que eles suspeitam de algo há muito tempo e isso pode ser perigoso para o nosso lado.

**Matsu:** Meygan, poupa-me… esses são aqueles com quem não nos devemos preocupar porque são aqueles que mais raramente abrem a boca… mas vamos vigiá-los porque nunca se sabe o que pode sair desta confusão…

**Mey:** Hai! Mas agora temos de pensar numa desculpa para lhes dar… eles querem saber a razão destes nomes e temos de pensar como havemos de lhes dar a volta sem suspeitarem.

**Matsu com um pequeno sorriso:** acho que já sei…

Começam a falar dos seus planos até que batem à porta. Apenas dizendo um simples "entre", viu-se os seus colegas entrarem e colocarem-se de pé à volta da cama, excepto Kai e Tala que se encostaram à parede perto da porta.

**Ray com o seu sorriso amável:** então Aiko, como estás?

**Matsu fala secamente:** corta essa Ray, eu sei perfeitamente o que queres com isso de "senhor-amável".

**Todos (menos Kai e Tala)**: O.O

**Ray:** desculpa se me fiz interpretar mal mas…

**Matsu:** eu sei que tu queres saber o porquê dos nomes que ouviram. Atsuko e Aiko

**Max:** bem, nós…

**Mey:** é por causa da nossa mãe…

**Kenny:** o quê?

**Tyson:** já não estou a entender nada…

**Matsu murmurando:** seria o fim do mundo se _tu_ algum dia percebesses algo... ¬¬'

**Mey:** Matsumi!

**Matsu:** o que foi?

**Mey:** ¬¬ continuando, a nossa mãe, que morreu quando éramos pequenas, chamava-nos de Atsuko e Aiko… ela gostava muito destes nomes e nós de certa maneira também nos afeiçoamos a eles…

**Tyson:** Ah! Então se é isso, tudo bem! n.n

**Matsu:** estavas à espera que fosse o quê? ¬¬

**Kai pensando:** "à algo de errado nesta história… e eu vou descobrir o que é!"

De repente a porta abre-se num estrondo k assusta todos, deixando ver um rapaz de cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes, olhos verde-mar, pele clara, alto magro, com um corpo perfeito e que aparentava ter 18 anos. Vestia umas jeans pretas meio justas, camisa de manga comprida cinza com uma t-shirt preta com uma caveira por cima, cinto de couro preto com tachas metálicas, sapatilhas estilo skater pretas e luvas sem dedos pretas nas mãos.

**? com uma voz preocupada: **Mey, Matsu! O que é que vos aconteceu???

**Matsu:** Alex relaxa! Não aconteceu nada!!!

**Mey muito sarcástica:** ela tem razão Alex! Não aconteceu nada de mais além de ela quase se tentar matar…

**Alex:** o quê? O.o

**Matsu:** exagerada! ¬¬'''

Mey: bem, mas o que é que fazes aqui? – Meygan nem teve tempo de ouvir resposta pois, mal acabou de falar, entraram 3 homens. Um deles vestia um terno estilo executivo, cabelo mto curto preto, olhos castanhos-escuros, pele morena, alto, forte e com aspecto de uma pessoa muito inteligente que deveria trabalhar numa empresa altamente bem sucedida, o outro homem atrás dele era o seu oposto. Era um homem que devia ser de meia-idade mas que tinha aspecto de ter uns 60anos devido ao seu cabelo branco todo despenteado, olhos azuis-escuros com um brilho sinistro por detrás de uns óculos fundo de garrafa, muito magro, fraquinho e mirrado, além de pele muito branca que tinha aparência de não ver sol à anos. Parecia um autêntico cientista louco devido à bata branca que usava por cima de umas calças de fato pretas e uma camisa social branca. O outro homem foi o que assustou mais Tyson e os outros. Era um homem alto, forte, muito musculoso (tipo besta xD), cabelo raspado, olhos negros, tinha uma tatuagem com um diabo no pescoço que descia pelo ombro até ao peito e costas e tinha cara de ser um pau mandado e ter uma inteligência igual a zero…

**Homem 1 (homem de terno):** Olá meninas… vejo que já se meteram em sarilhos como sempre n.n

**Matsu:** deixa-te das tuas piadas sem graça, Lee… ¬¬

**Mey bem fria**: o que fazem aqui?

**Lee:** o vosso pai mandou-me vir-vos buscar. Tem assuntos para tratar convosco.

**Daichi:** quem são estes?

**Matsu:** eles trabalham com o nosso pai… este com aspecto de idiota embrulhado numa terno é o Lee, o com aspecto de besta saída do wrestling é o John, também conhecido por Bone's Breacker, e finalmente o com ar de cientista louco e com cabelo tipo Einstein é o Vladmir. Acho que os três têm muito prazer em conhecer-vos…

**Tyson:** Prazer, eu sou o Tyson, o Tri-Campeão Mundial! E estes são o Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Kai e Tala – disse apontado para cada um dos seus companheiros enquanto os apresentava.

**Lee:** é um grande prazer conhecer-vos!

**Matsu levantando-se da cama:** sim, pois. Nos vamos buscar as nossas coisas e já vamos andando…

**Mey:** ok! Já agora, Sr. Dickinson, podemos entrar no campeonato mundial?

**Sr. D:** Claro, meninas! Acho que o Tyson e a sua equipa nunca tiveram ninguém tão à altura do título mundial no campeonato! Vai ser uma honra!

**Matsu com um sorriso irónico:** nós não estamos à altura…

**Todos:** O.O''

**Mey com outro sorriso irónico:** Nós somos muito superiores a essas… essas coisas ¬¬''

**Todos (menos Matsu):** ¬¬XXX

**Alex** Vamos?

**Matsu/Mey** Hai! Sayonara minna! – Disseram, acenando para os colegas.

Após irem buscar as suas coisas, dirigiram-se até à entrada do edifício juntamente com Lee, John, Vladmir e Alex, e entraram numa limusina preta blindada. A viagem decorrer em silêncio até chegarem à casa delas. Ao saírem do carro, depararam com uma empregada que se encontrava à entrada e fez uma reverência ao aproximarem-se.

**Empregada:** O Sr. Carlos deseja falar com as senhoritas e o senhor Alexander. Ele espera-vos no escritório.

**Mey:** obrigado, Anastacia. Diz-lhe que estaremos lá num minuto…

**Empregada:** Sim, senhorita.

**Matsu vendo a empregada desaparecer pela porta em direcção ao corredor principal que dava acesso ao escritório:** Mas o que é que ele quer agora???

**Alex:** Calma Matsu… vamos andando!

**Matsu/ Mey:** Hai!

Alexander, Matsumi e Meygan dirigem-se pelo longo e espaçoso corredor até chegarem a uma porta de madeira de correr (tipo as japonesas) que dava para o escritório. Batem à porta e abrem-na logo após ouvirem a profunda e rouca voz de Carlos.

**Carlos:** Entrem! Estava à vossa espera crianças…

* * *

**Continua…**

**Aiko:** oii minna! Espero que tenham gostado do cap!

**Atsuko:** o campeonato ta quase a chegar, por isso, não percam os próximos episódios!

**Aiko:** até à próxima e mandem reviews!!!

**Atsuko/Aiko:** Sayonara!!!


End file.
